


The Great Bane

by stupidnephilimlove



Series: ShHiatus Bingo Prompts (Team Red) [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Human AU, M/M, Sculptor Magnus, This isn't really smut, but definitely not safe for work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:32:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidnephilimlove/pseuds/stupidnephilimlove
Summary: Sculptor!Magnus combines Alec’s two favourite things for an extra special birthday present.Bingo square: ChocolateRed Team





	The Great Bane

The door clicked back into place as the last guest left, and that was, quite possibly, the best sound Magnus had ever heard. Two hours he’d been shooing guests out of the door. Two hours where their friends were oblivious or ignoring his efforts. They just continued to drink and talk and Alexander kept giving him the bedroom eyes. The _‘I can’t wait to strip you and fuck you until we both forget what words are’_ eyes. And while Magnus would love that, it would have to wait just a little longer. He still had one more birthday gift for Alec. He was excited to finally reveal it, but he was a little queasy from nerves too.

Magnus twisted on his heel, away from the door, and Alec was right there. His hands came up to Magnus’ face, cupping his cheeks, fingers caressing. His lips brushed against Magnus’ mouth and Alec kissed fiercely and with an urgency that mirrored Magnus’ own need. Magnus’ desire for Alec burnt through him, a want for those talented fingers on his skin and that lithe body spread out underneath him. But their kiss, if Magnus allowed it to, would distract him from his real goal right now.

With regret, Magnus broke apart. He held Alec at arm’s length for a moment, then tangled their hands together and pulled Alec down the hall.

Alec’s expression became quizzical as they bypassed the bedroom. “Magnus?” He asked.

Magnus didn’t answer, just steered them both towards his studio.

The coolness hit them as soon as they stepped into the room, and Magnus sighed in relief. It wouldn’t have worked out so well if Alec’s present was just a melted heap when he drew off the box.

Magnus flipped a switch, light illuminating the room, and Alec jerked to a halt beside Magnus as the box on the workbench came into view. It was decorated with a bow that was overkill, but Magnus had decided to go all out.

“Happy Birthday,” Magnus said.

“You already gave me my present.”

Magnus had. He’d bought them a weekend getaway, a short break for just the two of them. A few days filled with nothing but the slick slide of each other’s bodies. But, in a way, that had felt like a joint present. He wanted to get Alec something that was purely for his own enjoyment.

“Yeah, but this is…” Magnus wasn’t sure of the words. He played with the shell of his ear, then drew his hand away when he realised what he was doing. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, but suddenly standing here, after all the work and effort, he was worried Alec wouldn’t get it. Or worse, he wouldn’t like it.

“Just… open it,” Magnus asked. Then added, “Please?” He hated the way his voice sounded so unsure.

Alec took a step forward, then another, and Magnus’ heart sped up the closer Alec got.

“My Dearest Alexander,” Alec read, when he lifted the tag off the box. He turned to Magnus, the goofiest of smiles on his face. _Fuck_ , but Magnus loved this man. “You’re such a sap,” Alec teased, but there was no real mockery to his words; Magnus only heard affection.

Alec continued reading. “For you, a composition of the two things you most enjoy having in your…” Alec’s eyes snapped back to Magnus’ as he said the last word, “...mouth.”

Alec’ face was filled with curiosity and just a little mischief. He tossed the card down on the bench and slowly lifted the box.

Magnus held his breath as the sculpture was finally revealed.

-

Alec didn’t say anything as he placed the box aside. He _couldn’t_ say anything. There were no words. He shifted to his left, then to his right. Alec looked at Magnus, then to his gift, and he couldn’t hold it back any longer. He burst into a fit of laughter. He couldn’t stop, his sides hurt, and tears streamed down his face.

On the table in front of him was a sculpted dick. It was… Alec thought it was chocolate? The whole place smelt of chocolate and it was so decadent that his mouth watered. The sculpture was decorated with gold leaf and mounted on the most ostentatious plinth Alec had ever seen. Alec was certain it was based on Magnus’ cock. The length, the girth, the vein that ran along the underside, it all matched. It was then that Alec noticed the spotlight, shining directly on the sculpture. Had Magnus played with the fucking lighting for this replica of his dick? Alec shook his head, of course Magnus had.

But that’s not what made Alec laugh. Inscribed on the plinth were the words, _The Great Bane._

Somehow Alec managed to stop laughing, and Magnus just smiled at him indulgently.

Alec reached out a hand, closed his fingers around the dick and lifted it from the plinth. He just wanted to feel it, the weight of it. It was cool and heavy and Alec realised it must be made from solid chocolate. He heard a sharp intake of breath from behind him. Alec twisted and saw Magnus jerk forward, eyes widening, before he reined himself in.

“I shouldn’t touch?” Alec asked.

“No. Sorry, of course you can touch it.” Magnus looked sheepish. “It’s edible… that was sort of the point.”

Alec sensed a but. “But?”

He shifted the cock from hand to hand. It was strange. It looked like Magnus’ cock, but the feel... the feel was all wrong. It was too rigid, there was no give, no skin that moved beneath his fingertips, and the heat of it didn’t seep along his arm like usual. It was Magnus’ cock, but at the same time… it wasn’t.

“But remind me to **never** work with chocolate again.”

“That bad?”

“Think of granite and then times that by a million.”

Alec remembered the granite debacle. He didn't bring it up. No one did. Just the mention could often set Magnus off.

“We had that heatwave, and it **just kept melting**!”

Alec tried to hold back his grin, he really did, but he could just imagine Magnus’ frustration when his dick kept melting.

How many of these replicas had he attempted? He remembered all the extra chocolate Magnus had been bringing home. Had Alec been eating Magnus’ replica cock over and over without realising?

A little snort escaped and Alec tried to cover it up with a cough. When Magnus narrowed his eyes Alec knew he was unsuccessful.

“That’s why you bought all these fans.” Alec said, trying to draw Magnus attention away from his laughter. “I thought maybe you were working with the blow torch again.” The mention of the torch made him realise that he hadn’t been overwhelmed by the charred smell that usually accompanied Magnus’ use of it. “Wait… I kept thinking I was going crazy because you kept tasting like chocolate all the time. I thought it was all in my mind, but you actually _did_ taste like chocolate.”

Alec set the fake dick down, it would melt from the heat of his fingers if he kept holding it. He closed the small gap between him and Magnus and pressed a soft quick kiss to Magnus’ lips. Then a second because one kiss from Magnus was just never enough.

“Thank you,” Alec said, with all the meaning he felt deep inside. Alec knew how much of himself Magnus put into his art, and this one had much more than most. But still, to be gifted with something that was so lovingly crafted, it always made Alec swoon just a little, and he was perfectly okay with that.

A wicked idea came to him as he looked at this man that he still couldn’t believe was his.

“I do think, though…” Alec paused for effect. Magnus hmmed a ‘go on’. “That I should compare it to the original subject… To check its authenticity.”

Magnus smirked at Alec, brushed his fingers across Alec’s cheek. “I assure you, love, it’s as close to the real thing as possible.”

Alec couldn’t help but close his eyes at that touch. Magnus could be very distracting.

“But as a third party outsider, with absolutely no vested interest… _I_ should check. You can’t exactly be objective.”

Magnus chuckled, “And you can be?”

Alec pressed their lips together again just because he could. He ran a hand up the leg of Magnus’ trousers, then trailed his fingers over Magnus’ dick. He wasn’t fully hard, but Alec could tell he was more than a little interested.

“Don’t you… ah. Don’t you trust my abilities?” Magnus asked, and Alec was sure it was supposed to be teasing, but he didn’t quite pull it off. Not with the breathy tone of his voice.

“I just think I should make sure you didn’t take any artistic liberties,” Alec explained. He looked at the replica, then back to Magnus, and playfully said, “I’m sure it looks bigger.”

It didn’t, but Alec couldn’t help but tease. He palmed Magnus through his trousers for a few more seconds, felt Magnus’ cock lengthening, hardening, and then he pulled away.

Magnus’ hand reached out, quick as lightning to stall Alec’s movements. Alec’s plan was working.

“I guess it wouldn’t hurt to check,” Magnus drawled and his words were filled with promise.

Magnus kissed Alec then, already a little desperate. Alec slowly unbuttoned Magnus’ trousers, pulled Magnus’ cock free, and began to stroke. The first touch had Magnus’ mouth falling open, a gasp breaking free, and Alec took the opportunity to lick inside.

It wasn’t the best handjob in the world, dry and hurried, but Alec wasn’t trying to push Magnus to orgasm. He just needed him hard. The orgasms would come later.

“Okay,” Alec said when he pulled back, his breath heaving and his own cock straining against his trousers. Later, he told it.

Alec pushed Magnus back, then stretched for the sculpture. He brought it to rest next to Magnus’ cock and he was taken aback for a moment. Two. _Two_ of Magnus? That brought indecent thoughts to his mind.

Alec was completely in awe of Magnus’ work. This was a chocolate dick for fuck’s sake, but the realism of it was undeniable. This was Magnus’ cock. It was a perfect replica.

“Satisfied?” Magnus asked, voice low and husky.

Alec replied, “Yes.” But no one else was going to get any satisfaction for a while. Alec moved away from Magnus and set the cock down again. Then boosted himself onto the workbench and just looked at his fiancé.

The sight was just a little obscene, trousers open, cock jutting out, hard and leaking.

Alec trailed his fingers down the chocolate replica, heard Magnus groan in frustration at the touch, and Alec felt a little giddy from it.

“How am I going to eat this?” Alec suddenly asked. The thing was solid chocolate, he couldn’t just bite a piece off. “I’m gonna have to, like, smash or cut it… or something.”

“Alexander!” The look of horror on Magnus’ face was comical, especially when he moved a hand to cover his own cock, as if to protect it. “You’ll do no such thing.”

“Well then, how am I supposed to eat this, Magnus?”

Magnus’ lips curled upwards in the dirtiest smile Alec had ever seen. “The usual way.”

Alec’s eyes narrowed. The usual way? What did Magnus- oh. _Oh._ Magnus meant- “You mean?” He’d have to suck it, the same way he did Magnus’ cock.

Magnus’ tongue darted out to lick across his lips. The move was entirely debauched. But he simply nodded.

Alec looked at the sculpture again. It seemed a shame, after all of Magnus’ hard work, that one lick, one suck of Alec’s mouth would spoil it. He kind of wanted to keep it a while. Oh, but what if…

“I could freeze it.” Magnus looked confused at Alec’s words. “Wonder what it would feel like inside me in comparison to the real thing.”

Magnus groaned and moved closer to Alexander. He kissed him.

“No.”

“But-” Alec started.

“No.” Magnus’ voice was firm.

“It’s _my_ birthday.” Alec knew he sounded petulant. He didn’t care.

Magnus was thoughtful for a minute, “How about a compromise?”

Alec shrugged. He wouldn’t commit until he knew what it was.

“I fuck you.” _Yes_ , Alec was always up for that. He held back a smirk at his own unintentional pun. “While... this fucks your mouth.”

Alec mentally blanked out. He just… that sounded _amazing_.

Alec didn’t say anything just picked the chocolate cock up off the table and jumped down.

“You coming?” Alec said as he made to leave the room.

Alec heard Magnus mutter under his breath, while giving his neglected dick a stroke, “Someone better be.”

 


End file.
